Pyschontism
by Ghost Kodkod
Summary: Shigure really should've done more research before rushing into this. Oneshot, complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Pyschontism

Shigure turned to his volunteer, wearing a thoughtful expression. "Humm, how to go about this…well, first of all, are you sure you want to be hypnotised? Because if you don't, then I won't do it."

The volunteer, trapped in the chair by several straps that tied his arms down, released a stream of angry adjectives, that had Shigure wagging a finger at him.

"Such language hardly benefits a bright young man like you! But, I didn't hear you say "no", so I'll go ahead with it!"

So, saying, he rummaged about in one of his drawers, quickly finding the two items he needed and taking them out.

Now, he quickly tied the bright red plastic pen pen onto the string, then began to wave it slowly backwards and forwards in front of the volunteer's eyes.

"You are feeling sleepy…very sleepy."

Once the volunteer was asleep, Shigure smirked to himself. This was going to be interesting, and fun, as well.

* * *

Day One--Yes! My experiment has worked! The subject is being nice to everyone, and my house isn't being destroyed. I feel like grabbing Tohru and celebrating! Well, actually, I did, but Yuki beat me up. **Sniff**. He's not nice, not nice at all! In fact the only thing that seems to be a little untoward is the way the subject is acting towards my little flower. The subject seems to have taken to following her around almost everywhere she goes. That's not what I told him to do! I'll have to keep an eye on that, make sure that he doesn't do anything to her.

Must go. Ayame has just turned up, and I can hear Yuki shouting from here.

* * *

Day Two--Subject is still under the influence of the hypnotism. I'm a little surprised it's still effective. I thought it usually wore off within a day, unless the person whom did the hypnotism reverses it, of course. He's still following Tohru around wherever she goes, and I must say it's not really pleasing me. I'll have to check back on my notes, see if I did or said some--

11:00, still Day Two- Sorry about that. I got hungry, so had Tohru make me a snack, along with follower, of course. I think she's a little freaked out, but also pleased that it's peaceful around here for once. And, as I told Ha'ri on the phone last night, it's nice to be able to go for a walk without anything being broken or smashed. I--wait a minute. What's all that yelling and screaming?

12:10—Found out what that yelling was about. Something is definitely slightly off about this. Apparently, subject bit Momitchi when he went to give Tohru a hug. I told him he was wrong, but then he showed me the wound. Yep, that was certainly a bite mark. Plus subject was looking a bit smug.

I never told him to bite people! Even if they are annoying younger cousins. I really must look back through my notes to see if anything I did or said has anything to do with this.

* * *

Day Three--Subject is now starting to behave very oddly towards anyone approaching Tohru. Even if it's only to ask when dinner will be. I asked Ha'ri to come and see Tohru, since she mentioned that she wasn't really feeling very well. Did as she asked, and then went to see Akito, since he'd asked to see me. When I came back, I found Ha'ri backed up against the wall while subject was hissing and spitting at him. Yes, _hissing _and _spitting. _Something has gone slightly wrong here. No, not slightly. It was slightly wrong when he bit Momitchi, but he doesn't really like him anyway, so I just put that down to jealousy. But to attack Hatori, whom really isn't a threat…well…there's obviously something wrong here. Maybe I hypnotised him a little too much?

But I do think it was a little mean of Ha'ri to call me an idiot when I told him what I'd done.

Day Four--…This is really starting to scare me now. Subject is still under influence of treatment. While my house is safe, the other members of the family certainly aren't. Came down to find everyone sitting round the table eating. All well and good. So, we're all eating, when I ask Yuki if he could pass me the salt, since Tohru put in a little less than I usually like. The salt shaker was sitting on Tohru's other side, in front of subject, so Yuki had to lean across her to get it. Subject merely glowered and growled, but otherwise was just content to sit there. Then I asked for the pepper. Yuki again had to lean across Tohru to get it. Subject suddenly grabs hold of his arm and sinks his teeth in, hard, then refuses to let go, despite Tohru's pleas. Subject then decided to leap on Yuki and start scratching at his face, trying to go for his eyes. He's making this weird noise the whole time, something halfway in between a growl and a whine.

Tohru's attempting to break them up, when she faints. That really sends subject crazy. He suddenly grabs a knife and starts trying to stab Yuki with all his might. He's still making the growling/whining noise, but it's much higher pitched now.

Manage to distract him with fish, which gives Yuki time to carry Tohru to bed.

"Shigure," he says, once we're safely in my study, and the raving beast is locked in the kitchen. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"All I did was hypnotise him so he wouldn't pick fights all the time." I say.

"Well, something is gone horribly wrong with your plan." He replies, sighing. "I hate to say this, Shigure, but I think I actually liked him better when he was picking fights with me all the time."

I had to agree with him there. I'm going to see if I can reverse the hypnotism.

* * *

Day Five--Subject is now refusing to let anybody near him. All he does is sit by Tohru's bed, holding on to her hand, and attempting to bite/ kill anyone whom tries to go near her as well. Which makes it impossible for Ha'ri to treat her for the raging fever she'd got.

He's blaming me for this, and I have to say I think he's right. As much as I hate to admit it, this is my fault. Oh, if only I hadn't experimented on him, without trying it out on someone whom is a little more tractable first!

* * *

The figure opened their eyes, and glanced at the other figure sitting besides the bed they were lying on.

"Do you think it's working?"

"It had better be."

"I hate lying to them like this."

"I know you do, but if it'll teach him a lesson, then you'll just have to keep it up a little longer. I didn't think you were so good at acting though."

The person allowed themselves a slight smile. "And I didn't realise what a good actor you are either. All right, if I's to teach Shigure a lesson, then I'll try to keep it up for a little while longer. Love you." Their eyes closed again.

"Love you too." The other figure whispered, hand closing tighter round hers.

* * *

Day Six--What have I done? Tohru is…is..dead! This really is all my fault. I'm so stupid! I finally managed to reverse the hypnotism, but by then, it was too late! Our little flower has gone, gone away. Never to return. I really am stupid. Both Yuki and subject are refusing to speak to me, as are Ha'ri, Haru, Ritsu, Momitchi, Kisa, Rin (although she's trying to show that she doesn't really care), Hiro (to a lesser extent) and Kagura. Ayame's the only one who's still talking, but even he's a little bit cold and distant to me.

Oh, I have to go into the kitchen, since we're going to bury her now.

* * *

On walking into the kitchen, Shigure blinked, Not only was nobody wearing black, Tohru was also standing at the sink.

"…" Was the only thing he could come up with.

"Well finally, we thought you'd never come out of the study." Kyo, whom was standing with one hand entwined in Tohru's remarked.

"…"

"Are you all right?" Tohru asked, staring at him worriedly.

"He's fine, Miss Honda. I think he's just a little shocked, that's all. After all, he thinks you're dead."

Snickers echoed round the rather crowded kitchen after Yuki's statement.

"…But…Ha'ri! What's the meaning of this?"

The dragon sighed. "It's really quite simple, Shigure. We, that is Yuki, Kyo and I, decided you needed to be taught a lesson. So, we had Kyo pretend to be hypotised and then go mad, and Tohru supposedly fall ill." He offered a rare smile towards the embarrassed girl. "Even though she didn't really like the thought of tricking you."

"Basically", Yuki cut in, "You were getting too cocky for your own good. Although maybe that stu—Kyo acted his part a little too well sometimes."

Kyo smirked. "Hey, if it was enough to convince Shigure, then I'm happy."

All eyes turned back to Shigure, whom was standing, dumbfounded by the doorway.

Several times he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Eventually however: "You're all a bunch of rotten meanies!"

The entire kitchen burst into laughter as Shigure stormed out, his lesson however, well learnt.


End file.
